Someday
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: Tak ada sepasang sahabat yang biasa saja saat dicium didepan banyak orang, tak ada sahabat yang rela meninggalkan janjian kencan dengan gadis idamannya hanya karena ditelpon yang lain untuk menghabiskan masakannya, semua itu terlalu istimewa hanya untuk dilakukan sepasang sahabat./KyuWook!/A lot of flashback!


**Tittle** : Someday

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : KyuWook

**Length** : oneshot

**Genre** : Romance, Drama

**Summary** : Tak ada sepasang sahabat yang biasa saja saat dicium didepan banyak orang, tak ada sahabat yang rela meninggalkan janjian kencan dengan gadis idamannya hanya karena ditelpon yang lain untuk menghabiskan masakannya, semua itu terlalu istimewa hanya untuk dilakukan sepasang sahabat./KyuWook!/A lot of flashback!

**Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. **Don't Like Don't Read! **Full of Flashback

.

.

.

**KyuWook**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa memasuki gedung kantornya. Hari ini ia terlambat bangun dan berdampak pada keberangkatannya yang kesiangan. Apalagi ia baru saja dikabari oleh sekretarisnya bahwa jam 9 nanti ia memiliki janji dengan salah satu rekan bisnisnya. Dan sekarang –

"Shit!" Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan saat melihat jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul 8.30. ia belum mneyiapkan bahan presentasi dan membaca apa saja yang perlu dirapatkan nanti. Ia benar-benar menyesal semalam tidak tidur lebih awal.

"Selamat pagi Sajangnim, Hyukjae ssi sudah menunggu anda didalam." Suara sekretaris Kyuhyun membuatnya berhenti sejenak didepan pintu ruangannya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk ke arah sang sekretaris.

"gomawo, Soojin ssi." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Yeoja itu menunduk kecil dan tersenyum.

Kyuhyun membuka dengan cepat pintu kaca ruangannya, yang langsung memperlihatkan Hyukjae yang duduk nyaman disofa.

"Hai, Kyu. Jangan lupa kita memiliki meeting pagi ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan bahan-bahannya. Berterima kasihlah padaku nanti. Dan kita akan membahas proyek terbaru kita untuk rapat kali ini." Penjelasan singkat itu membuat Kyuhyun memijat pelan pelipisnya.

Yang benar saja! ia belum sempat duduk dan sudah dihadapkan dengan persoalan meeting seperti ini. Pada saat-saat begini, ia menyesal menyetujui keputusan sang appa untuk mengambil alih Cho enterprise.

Kyuhyun segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi kerjanya dan sedikit melonggarkan dasi yang ia pakai, ia merasa tercekik dengan situasi ini. "sebentar Hyukjae hyung. Biarkan aku bernafas." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Dapat ia dengar suara tawa Hyukjae diruangan itu. Dan ia lebih memilih memejamkan matanya sejenak daripada menanggapi tawa penuh ejekan itu, "salahkan dirimu sendiri yang justru menghabiskan malam dengan wine dan juga game mu."

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya malas didepan Hyukjae, "sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Lebih baik kita segera menuju tempat pertemuan kita. Aku tak mau terlambat. Waktu kita terbatas saat ini." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah membuka matanya. Ia membenarkan dasi dan jasnya sebelum mengambil bahan yang diberikan Hyukjae dan berjalan keluar.

"Baik, Cho sajangnim."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar panggilan itu keluar dari mulut Hyukjae. Pegawai lain tak apa memanggilnya seperti itu, tapi tidak dengan beberapa karyawan khusus. Apalagi Hyukjae, yang merupakan seniornya semasa SMA.

"berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan memuakkan itu, hyung."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan lunglai memasuki apartment miliknya. Tubuhnya serasa remuk setelah seharian bekerja kesana kemari. Ia baru saja selesai menghadiri meeting ketiganya hari ini. Dan langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap.

"hah~" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lemas saat melihat jam menujukkan pukul 9 malam. Ia sudah biasa pulang larut. Dan perutnya langsung berbunyi keroncongan menyadari ia belum mengisi energinya malam ini.

Ia dengan cepat menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa depan TV. Ia seperti tak mempunyai energy hanya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Perutnya kembali berbunyi, dan Kyuhyun mengutuk pelan karena perutnya selalu lapar kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya dan segera menghubungi delivery untuk mengantarkan makan malam ke apartementnya. Meski ia sangat mencintai makan, ia tak bisa memasak. Karena itulah ia menyesal memiliki perut yang selalu lapar.

Sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk dibibir Kyuhyun saat mengingat soal makan. Ada satu nama yang selalu terlintas diotaknya begitu kata 'masak' terucap. Sahabat baiknya semasa SMA, Kim Ryeowook.

Ia tersenyum semakin lebar mengingat sosok namja manis itu. Mereka sudah menjadi teman baik sejak memasuki masa SMA. Mereka sama-sama murid baru, dan langsung akrab meski Ryeowook lebih tua – hampir satu tahun – darinya.

.

"_Kim Ryeowook imnida."_

_Sebuah suara melengking itu membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia yang duduk dibarisan belakang karena datang terlambat dihari pertama sekolah sedikit terhalangi pandangannya akan pemilik suara itu._

_Mereka kini tengah perkenalan sebaagi salah satu dari kegiatan orientasi siswa baru di SMA. dan Kyuhyun beruntung karena senior nya membiarkan ia masuk kelas meski terlambat 5 menit._

_Kyuhyun berdiri karena entah kenapa ia sangat penasaran akan paras pemilik suara itu. Dan Kyuhyun hampir tertawa keras karena melihat seorang namja pendek dengan tubuh yang sedikit tambun, meski tidak segemuk Shin Donghee, seniornya disini._

"_suara dan bentuk tubuhnya sangat berbeda jauh." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan. ia kembali duduk dan memandang malas pada siswa lain yang berkenalan didepan kelas. Sudah ada beberapa orang yang ia kenal, karena mereka satu SMP dulu. Tapi banyak juga wajah baru, seperti Kim Ryeowook itu._

_Saat waktunya ia memperkenalkan diri, ia berjalan malas menuju depan kelas. Ia sangat membenci acara perkenalan seperti ini._

"_annyeong haseyo Cho Kyuhyun imnida, bangapseumnida." Ucapnya pelan. tanpa sengaja ia bersitatap dengan namja bernama Kim Ryeowook tadi, dan ia merasa, mungkin memang hanya perasaannya, namja itu tersenyum kearahnya._

.

Ting Tong

Suara bel itu membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. ia segera berjalan menuju pintu dan tersenyum lebar mendapati makan malamnya sudah datang.

Hah, makan malam, sungguh sebuah surga dunia saat duduk sembari menonton TV dan menyantap makanan yang tersaji didepan mata. Meski ini sudah cukup terlambat untuk makan malam.

"hah~"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lelah setelah selesai menghabiskan makanannya. Akhir-akhir ini merindukan masa-masa saat ia idak perlu mempedulikan urusan saham dan keuangan Negara. Ia merindukan masa lalu dimana ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain game dan pergi kemanapun ia inginkan tanpa mempedulikan hal lain.

"aku merindukan masa lalu." Gumamnya pelan. ia menyandarkan tubuhnya nyaman di sandaran sofa, memandang kosong ke arah layar TV yang masih menampilkan salah satu variety show malam.

"Dan juga Kim Ryeowook."

.

_Sudah 3 bulan berlalu sejak Kyuhyun memasuki SMA. dan ia sudah menjadi pembicaraan banyak orang karena baru saja memenangkan sebuah lomba game online tingkat nasional. Meski ia melakukan perlombaan itu diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua maupun guru sekolah. Hanya satu orang yang ia beritahu, sahabatnya sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu._

"_hah~ aku akan mentraktirmu begitu uangnya sudah dikirim, Ryeonggu." Ucap Kyuhyun bangga sembari menunjukkan sertifikat yang baru saja ia terima. Ryeowook, namja yang dipanggil Ryeonggu itu tertawa kecil._

"_baiklah. Aku akan benar-benar mengurasmu kali ini. Aku ingin membeli baju baru." Balas Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, tanagnnya melingkar disekitar bahu Ryeowook, sedikit menyeretnya memasuki kantin._

"_baiklah, kita tunggu hari esok. Mereka berjanji akan memberikan uangnya malam ini. Jadi siapkan daftar belanjamu besok~ hahahaha" dan tawa Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook menyikut pelan pinggangnya karena mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di kantin._

_Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menjadi teman dekat sejak keduanya ternyata sebangku dan mengikuti club yang sama, yaitu music. Meski banyak perbedaan mencolok di diri mereka. Baik fisik maupun kepribadian._

_Dari luar, sudah terlihat perbedaan yang sangat jelas. Kyuhyun adalah namja jangkung yang cukup kurus. Berbeda dengan Ryeowook yang pendek dan sedikit gemuk. Selain itu, Kyuhyun adalah namja yang tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar dan melakukan apaun sesukanya, sedangkan Ryeowook adalah namja yang baik dan selalu perhatian terhadap keadaan sekitar. _

_Tapi, selain perbedaan mereka, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menjadi sepasang sahabat yang tak terpisahkan. _

_Mereka duduk disalah satu meja yang ada disana, dan Ryeowook langsung mengeluarkan sekotak makan siang cukup besar._

"_kau memasak apalagi kali ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias, ia tak sabar menunggu Ryeowook membuka kotak makan mereka. _

_Ryewoook tertawa kecil mendengar nada antusias dalam suara Kyuhyun, ia membuka kotak makan siangnya dan Kyuhyun langsung mengambil sepotong daging dari sana._

"_hah~ masakanmu selalu enak." Puji Kyuhyun. Ryeowook sedikit merona mendengar pujian itu, ia selalu malu setiap ada yang memuji kemampuannya._

"_kalau begitu kau harus menghabiskannya. Aku membawa cukup banyak daging hari ini. Untuk merayakan kemenanganmu." Ucap Ryeowook. Ia menatap bekal mereka dan memberikan hampir semuanya ke depan Kyuhyun. _

_Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan mengambil sumpit lalu segera memasukkan banyak-banyak ke dalam mulutnya, membuat Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, "makanlah pelan-pelan, aku tak akan mengambilnya darimu. Aku bisa membuatkanmu makanan lain jika nanti kau mampir ke rumah." _

_Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook dengan matanya yang berbinar, "kau tak bercanda kan? Dengan senang hati aku akan kerumahmu. Bahkan menginap pun aku mau." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat._

_Ryeowook tertawa renyah mendengar jawaban itu, meski ia sudah menbaknya. "baiklah."_

_Dan mereka melanjutkan makan siang itu dalam diam, Kyuhyun sangat asik tenggelam dalam makanan itu, sedangkan Ryeowook sibuk memandang Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat bahagia menyantap masakannya._

"_hei, buka mulutmu." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berucap sembari menyenggol bibirnya dengan sumpit yang ia pakai. Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya, "kenapa?" tanyanya bingung._

_Kyuhyun mengambil sepotong daging dan menyodorkannya ke depan muilut Ryeowook, "makanlah. Kulihat sedari tadi kau hanya diam. Aku tak ingin kau menjadi kurus, Ryeonggu ya~" goda Kyuhyun sembari menyeringai._

_Ryeowook mendengus sebal meski tetap membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memasukkan sepotong daging ke dalam mulutnya._

"_aku membencimu, Cho Kyuhyun." gumam Ryeowook begitu menelan makanannya. _

_Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, "aku juga mencintaimu, Ryeonggu."_

_._

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lelah, sepertinya ia benar-benar butuh istirahat. Ia merasa benar-benar merindukan masa remajanya yang penuh dengan kebebasan dan juga kebahagiaan.

"sekarang aku ingin keluar dari posisi sebagai CEO." Gumam Kyuhyun. ia segera beranjak, dan tanpa membersihkan bekas makan malamnya, ia memasuki kamar tidurnya. Langsung mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya.

.

.

.

"_Ryeonggu ya~"_

_Suara merdu Kyuhyun diikuti dengan sebauh pelukan disekeliling pinggang Ryeowook. Namja berkaca mata itu menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya memandangnya._

"_kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya menyusulku ke perpustakaan. Kau lebih memilih dikelas dengan game mu daripada bersamaku kesini." Ucap Ryeowook ragu. Kyuhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar kalimat itu._

"_aku merindukanmu Ryeonggu~ kau tak merindukanku? Kita tak bertemu selama 3 hari karena aku ke Seoul." Rajuk Kyuhyun manja. Ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas, sudah biasa menghadapi Kyuhyun yang manja seperti ini._

_Ryeowook tak menjawabnya dan tetap berjalan menyusuri rak buku dengan Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk pinggangnya erat dari belakang. Bahkan namja itu meletakkan dagunya dibahu Ryeowook, sesekali mencium pipinya._

"_Aku kesini ingin mencari referensi untuk tugas kelompok kita Kyuhyun sayang~ jadi, bisakah kau lepas pelukanmu?" Tanya Ryeowook pelan lalu menoleh ke belakang, dan tanpa sengaja bibir mereka bersentuhan._

_Kyuhyun secara reflek melepas pelukannya dan Ryeowook kembali menoleh ke depan. Mereka hanya diam tanpa melakukan paapun, bahkan suara perpustakaan yang sepi mendukung suasana awkward diantara mereka._

"_m – mian, aku tak sengaja." Bisik Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah, jantungnya berdetak sanga kencang sekarang. Dan ia entah kenapa merasa sangat malu akibat kejadian tak sengaja tadi. Mereka memang sudah bersahabat selama hampir 3 tahun. Pelukan bahkan Ciuman di pipi ataupun dahi sudah biasa. Tapi bibir adalah sebuah tempat yang sangat sacral, yang bahkan sahabat tidak bisa untuk menyentuh tempat itu sesuka hati._

_Tapi ia juga tak suka keadaan kikuk diantara mereka, jadi ia mencoba bersikap biasa dan melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling bahu Ryeowook, "gwenchana Ryeonggu sayang~ lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke kelas, Ok? Sebentar lagi bel masuk." Ucap Kyuhyun sekasual mungkin._

_Ryeowook masih menundukkan wajahnya malu, meski mengangguk kecil. Dan ia membiarkan tubuhnya diseret Kyuhyun keluar dari perpustakaan menuju kelas mereka._

_._

_Memang keduanya mencoba bersikap biasa setelah kejadian tak sengjaa itu, tapi semuanya tak kembali seperti normal. Kyuhyun bahkan sangat frustasi karena hal itu. Demi Tuhan! Itu hanya sebuah sentuhan ringan tanpa sengaja antara bibir mereka, kenapa bisa membuat keadaan sangat kikuk antara dia dengan Ryeowook?_

_Bahkan kini tanpa terasa sudah malam perpisahan mereka di SMA. Dan keadaan mereka belum kembali seperti dahulu kala. Mereka tetap makan siang bersama, kemana-mana bersama, tapi Ryeowook selalu merasa tak nyaman setiap kali bersentuhan intens dengan Kyuhyun. bahkan beberapa kali ia menolak sebuah kecupan di pipi ataupun dahi dari namja itu. _

_Seharusnya Kyuhyun juga merasa baik-baik saja jika mendengarkan alasan Ryeowook yang berkata bahwa itu bukan hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang sahabat. Tapi entah kenapa ia justru merasa sakit hati dan marah. Membuat keadaan tak lebih baik di antara mereka._

"_kyu."_

_Sebuah panggilan lirih itu membuat Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya, sebuah senyuman lembut langsung terukir dibibirnya begitu melihat Ryeowook berdiri didepannya. Membawa karangan bunga sebagai symbol kelulusan mereka._

_Kyuhyun membuka lebar tangannya, dan dengan segera Ryeowook menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. ia menangis terisak di dada namja itu,_

"_Kyuhyun ah, apakah kau benar-benar akan pergi? Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Ryeowook ditengah isakannya._

_Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, membelai lembut rambut Ryeowook, "mianhae Ryeonggu ya. Aku tak bisa menentang permintaan appa kali ini. Ini hanya 4 tahun, dan aku akan segera kembali." Jawab Kyuhyun. _

_Ryeowook menggeleng cepat, ia mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang sembab dan memerah, "tapi – tapi ak – "_

"_sssttt, gwenchana Ryeonggu. Kita juga masih bisa berhubungan. Benar kan? 4 tahun tak akan terasa." Potong Kyuhyun lembut. Ryeowook hanya diam dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut tak setuju. Tapi ia hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun mencium lama dahinya._

_Ajaib, hatinya langsung terasa nyaman karena sentuhan itu. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun dan air matanya kembali mengalir._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya yang sangat cengeng itu. Ia berganti mencium kedua mata Ryeowook lalu kedua pipinya, "aigoo~ aku pasti aka merindukan pipi tembemmu ini Ryeonggu." Ia menggigit kecil pipi Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook tertawa renyah._

"_aku juga akan merindukan sikap manjamu, Kyu." Balas Ryeowook lirih. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menyatukan dahi keduanya._

"_saranghae Kim Ryeowook."_

"_nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun."_

"_kau adalah sahabat terbaikku."_

"_ya, kau juga."_

.

.

.

"ani!"

Kyuhyun berteriak lalu dengan cepat matanya terbuka lebar. Mimpi itu datang lagi. Setelah ia menyadari semuanya, mimpi perpisahan mereka selalu hadir disetiap malamnya. Mungkin, bagi orang lain itu adalah mimpi yang indah, tapi bagi Kyuhyun, itu bukan mimpi yang indah sama sekali.

Namja tampan itu mengusap kasar wajahnya, tanganya meraih segelas iar putih disamping meja dan segera menghabiskannya. Ini sudah kesekian kali ia memimpikan hal yang sama, tapi rasa kecewa dan penyesalan itu kembali terasa. Bahkan entah kenapa semakin kuat dan menyiksanya.

"mianhae, Ryeowook ah. Seandainya aku menyadari perasaanku lebih cepat, kita tak akan seperti ini." Gumam Kyuhyun menyesal. Dan tanpa ia inginkan air matanya mengalir.

Ia sangat menyesal, kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadari perasannya yang sesungguhnya kepada namja Kim itu. Betapa ia sangat mencintai namja itu dulu, saat mereka SMA. Betapa ia sangat membutuhkan kehadiran namja itu disisinya. Dan saat ia menyadari perasaan itu, semuanya sudah terlambat. Menyadari bahwa sebenarnya, mereka berdua saling mencintai. Ikatan mereka sudah lebih daripada sepasang sahabat yang selalu mereka banggakan.

Tapi, waktu 4 tahun yang dijanjikan Kyuhyun untuk kembali tak pernah ia tepati. Nyatanya, ia berada di Amerika selama 6 tahun, hingga ia menyelesaikan gelar master nya disana. Dan komunikasinya dengan Ryeowook terputus begitu saja. tak ada lanjutannya.

"hiks."

Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya yang berlinang air mata. Betapa ia merindukan namja manis itu. Wajahnya, sentuhannya, perhatiannya, semuanya! Bagaimana bisa dulu ia begitu buta akan perasaannya pada namja itu?

Tak ada sepasang sahabat yang biasa saja saat dicium didepan banyak orang, tak ada sahabat yang rela meninggalkan janjian kencan dengan gadis idamannya hanya karena ditelpon yang lain untuk menghabiskan masakannya, semua itu terlalu istimewa hanya untuk dilakukan sepasang sahabat.

Kyuhyun terisak semakin keras saat ingatan kebersamaannya bersama Ryeowook berputar dalam benaknya. Padahal sudah 7 tahun berlalu, dan semua terasa baru saja terjadi. Rasa bahagia itu, bahkan rasa sakit perpisahan masih terasa segar diingatannya.

"Ryeowook ah, aku berharap kita dipertemukan lagi."

.

.

.

**Epilogue **

Kyuhyun berjalan tanpa semangat sepanjang koridor menuju ruangannya. Mimpinya semalam membuat moodnya langsung turun, ia tak ingin masuk kerja jika saja tidak mengingat kedudukannya sebagai CEO disini.

"selamat pagi, sajangnim. Ini ada undangan untuk anda."

Suara Soojin, sekretarisnya membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis. Ia segera mengambil undangan itu tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Ia membuka pintu ruangannya dan duduk disofa, ia malas berjalan menuju belakang meja kerjanya dan duduk dikursi kebesarannya. Itu terasa menyiksa dan ia sangat tak menyukainya.

Dengan penasaran, Kyuhyun melihat undangan itu. Bentuknya hanya selembar kertas sederhana dengan symbol SMA nya dulu. Hatinya entah kenapa berdetak semakin kencang saat sebuah kata yang bagaikan oasis ditengah gurun itu muncul.

REUNI.

_Brak!_

"Cho Kyuhyun! apa kau sudah mendapat undangannya? Akhir pekan ini akan ada reuni SMA kita. Astaga~ kau akan datang kan? Aku tak sabar bertemu dengan teman-teman kita dulu. Aku penasaran bagaimana bentuk Shindong dan juga Junsu. Ah, iya, namja manis mu pasti juga akan datang. Aku penasaran bagaimana rupanya sekarang. Aku juga ber – "

Dan suara Hyukjae yang berceloteh didalam ruangannya itu bagaikan dengungan yang tak bisa ia tangkap dengan jelas.

Yang ia tahu, sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Ya, Kim Ryeowook nya.

"Iya, hyung. Aku tak sabar bertemu dengan Ryeowook."

.

.

.

**END**

**Someday **

**Super Junior**

During the days of my youth, I didn't know youth

When I was in love, I couldn't see love either

But now, when I look back

We were young and we were in love

On top of the tear-like river of time

What floats down is just a bundle of memories

Now that I look back like this

Youth and love – they were both so precious

Someday, we will meet again

Though no one knows where we're going

Someday, we will meet again

As our separated selves like this

During days of my youth, I forgot my youth

When I was in love, love just seemed common

But now I think about it

We were young and we were in love

.

.

.

Hai~ libur selama 3 hari harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin. Tapi jadinya hanya sebuah Songfict ini. Mianhae~ dan semoga tak mengecewakan. Kemungkinan besar akan ada sequelnya, tapi belum pasti kapan jadinya. Hahahahaah~

Semoga kalian menikmati fict ini~ gomawo atas waktu dan juga review nya~


End file.
